Wild Ride
by SmoothCriminalStealsHearts
Summary: I had a cazy idea. Also a crossover with Psych.  NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of these amazingly fantastic shows =) R&R please!**

June 23, Outskirts of New York City, New York:

"He's on the move." Peter Burke told his co-workers as he watched the signal of a cold-blooded killer start to move. "Jones, Diana, let's go. Neil - stay here." he told the man sitting closest to him. "But Peter -"

"No buts' Neil, we can't risk it. You're unarmed. And who's to say you don't know this Psychopath." Peter interrupted firmly.

"Hey, I dealt with thieves - not killers." Neil replied smiling. Peter wasn't smiling, "Let's go Jones, we have to get to Elizabeth." Neil stood up quickly. "Wait, I can be a distraction." Peter shook his head. "And get yourself killed? No."

"Maybe he's right. What if we can't deal with this killer without someone who can get into his mind?" Jones spoke up looking from Neil to Peter. Peter looked hesitant, and then nodded for them to follow him.

They were at an entrance to an abandon hospital; this was where the killer had done his previous work. He was crafty, he never showed his face. But one thing was always prominent - his laugh. Evil. Evil is the only way to describe it. For some reason he wanted to pick on the FBI, more specifically, Peter.

"Oh boy, Peter, the killer could be holding Elizabeth anywhere. This hospital is huge!" Neil exclaimed looking up. "Neil, you came to be a distraction to the killer, not us. So shut up." Peter barked. "Let's go."

The sight as they walked inside the hospital looked more like a torture chamber. Old desks were broken, computers smashed, glass scattered across the floor.

Neil covered his face; the smell of death, decay and blood were prominent. Peter shook his head and breathed deeply. "I hope none of this is El's blood." he said, his voice squeaking. "Don't think that way Peter. The killer wouldn't bring you here only to kill her." Diana said giving Peter a sympathetic glance.

Neil shivered slightly. "It's cold in here." Jones said, referring to Neil shivering. "That's not why I'm shivering," - he coughed harshly from the stench - "do you not hear that?"

"Hear what?" Peter asked looking at Neil. Then they all heard it. From the vents - the laugh. The killer was here.

The sound of motors moving made them all jump and turn their heads. The elevator, which surprisingly works, was opening to the right of them. "It's a trap. He's tempting us to play this his way." Diana said narrowing her eyes at the elevator which seemed to be the cleanest spot in the area. "Maybe he is. But playing things his way may be the only way to save Elizabeth." Peter replied firmly.

"You don't really mean -" Jones started but was cut-off by Neil. "No Jones, peter's right. We have to play it his way, or else no one has a way out." Diana and Jones seemed reluctant but willingly agreed. They walked towards the elevator. "I wonder why our crazed little friend would leave the elevator corpse-less?"

Neil asked quietly surveying the elevator; his eyes widened once he stepped into the elevator though.

"Peter, look at this." he whispered breathlessly. Neil had gone pale. Peter stepped onto the elevator and saw a recently decayed woman, sprawled across the elevator floor. No blood. Her gray, leathery face still showed her look of pain and fear. Peter closed his eyes and looked away.

"What is it?" Diana asked advancing towards the door just as the motors started up again. The doors closed fast and suddenly Peter and Neil were being thrust up through the hospital to whatever surprises this killer had in mind. Peter pulled out his gun and cocked it. "Ready Neil?"

The elevator stopped. Neil and Peter both lost their balance, the doors open. Both men gasped in shock at the sight; it was worse than down stairs. Dead bodies lay piled in the corners, blood covered everywhere. Peter and Neil stepped off the elevator and looked around. "Alright where are you!" Peter yelled out. Neil tapped his shoulder. On the wall was a message written in blood.

_**IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE WOMAN DEAD OR ALIVE COME TO MIAMI AND LET THE GAMES BEGIN**_

Peter swallowed hard. Neil was still staring at the message. "We have to get to Miami." Peter said his voice downcast. "Peter- I want to help." Neil knew peter wouldn't let him. It was illegal. But El was Neil's friend, he had to try. "Peter, let me cut the anklet-"

Suddenly there was a noise, a helicopter. "Peter it's him! He's getting away!" They ran to the open window just as the helicopter flew past. They caught just a glimpse of Elizabeth; she was tied up, bloody prints from the killer on her face-

"Peter! Neil! Are you guys alright?" Diana yelled as they burst in from the stairwell. "He had the door jammed-" she stopped when she saw them, then the message on the wall. Peter looked at them all and said quietly, "Jones - call the Bureau, Diana - cut Neil's anklet. We're going to Miami."

**My third story! Thank you for reading this! I know it might seem VERY wrong to mix these shows - you know, different concepts - but the idea came to me and I just absolutely HAD TO DO IT! =) Thank you again!**

**~SmoothCriminalStealsHearts~**


	2. Chapter 2

June 23, Santa Barbara Police Department, California:

"So you see Gus, if it wasn't for my genius and excellent martial arts skills, we would've never caught that guy." Shawn Spencer was saying to his best friend as they walked into the Santa Barbara Police Department. "Shawn, the guy would've kicked you butt if Juliet hadn't shown up with her gun." Gus replied flatly looking at his friend.

"Well, if you put it that way…oh look there's Lassie!" Shawn quickly changed the subject and started walking over to the desk that said 'Carlton Lassiter'. "What do you want Spencer? I don't have time to talk to imbeciles like you." Lassiter said walking away towards the Chief's office.

Chief Vick, Juliet O'Hara and Shawn's father, Henry Spencer, were speaking when they walked in. "Mr. Spencer, Mr. Guster, if you please, we have no need of your service in this case." Chief told them looking towards the door as a sign for them to get out.

Gus raised his hands and started to back out the door, but Shawn, of course, had to have his say. "I'm hurt Chief. That you would let my father, who looks like he belongs in a Hawaiian fishermen's club, with his hideous choice of shirts and what not, in a case that would be more fitting for a Psychic!"

Lassiter looked like he was trying to hide a smile, Juliet and Gus were looking from Shawn to Chief Vick to Henry, Henry looked like he was about to give Shawn a piece of his mind. "Mr. Spencer you do not even know what the case is." Chief looked frustration, but also like she knew this was coming.

Shawn put his hand up to his head, putting on his Psychic show. He started humming, then peeked one eye open to where no one noticed and looked over the files on the Chief's desk and read the words, "Psychopath", "Kidnapping", and "FBI". "Yes! I am getting something! It is a kidnapping, the FBI is involved, tracking a Psychopath!" Shawn spoke rather loudly and brought his hands down.

"That's amazing!" Juliet exclaimed smiling at Shawn. "Not really." Gus, Henry, and Lassie all said in unison. Shawn glared at them all. "No, you're not going to be helping on this case, I'm sorry. They might need you down here." Chief Vick looked downcast. "Is something wrong Karen-er-Chief?" Lassie asked curiously.

"Well, it's just that the woman who was kidnapped is the wife of a friend of mine." Chief Vick shook her head. "Listen, Henry, I wanted you down here to see if you would like to help?" Henry looked at Shawn and smirked saying, "I would love to help, just for you."

"Wait, Chief, if I may ask, why did you say that they might meet us here? Is the kidnapping happening somewhere outside Santa Barbara?" Gus asked politely. Chief nodded. "Yes. The reason we are getting involved is because they knew I was good and knew the Burkes'. Henry, O'Hara, Lassiter, pack your bags - we're going to Miami."

"What?" Shawn yelled. "So not fair!" Lassiter started chuckling. "Life's not fair Spencer." Lassie walked out of the room, practically skipping. O'Hara and Henry walked out as well. Shawn started spluttering incoherent words, looking dumbstruck.

"Out, Mr. Spencer, I have work to be done." Chief said waving her hand towards the door. "Gus! Say something smart that might get us to Miami!" Shawn yelled looking at Gus pointing at Chief Vick. Gus shook his head saying, "No Shawn, let's leave Chief Vick alone." Shawn just shook his head still pointing.

Gus gave a helpless look to Chief Vick then thought for a second. "We have been working hard lately, solved a lot of cases, we deserve a vacation." Gus said slowly, thinking closely about what he had said. "Ha! Yes! See? And we're taking a vacation to Miami!" Shawn exclaimed.

"That's okay, just if I find out that you're getting yourself in police business, you'll be arrested for getting involved illegally in police business ." Chief Vick explained flatly. "Yes! Haha! Here that Gus? We're going to Miami!" Shawn punched the air excitedly.

Gus shook his head, "For what reason Shawn? We weren't put on the case?" but Shawn wasn't listen; he was dancing happily saying, "Miami, Miami!". Gus shook his head and walked out of the room, Shawn following behind.

Lassie, and Jules both looked oddly at Shawn, he waved at them and mouthed, "See you in Miami!"

Juliet smirked, shaking her head. Lassie was dumbstruck, and stumbled as he went to ask the Chief about it.

Juliet thought quietly to herself, _Shawn can smuggle his way into anything, can't he? _


End file.
